A Flash of Autumn
by JoulesTheEmoJolteon
Summary: Ponyville has been taken over by Trixie and the mane six and Celestia are fighting against Queen Chrysalis in Canterlot our peacock coloured protagonist has been sent to help the rebellion against Trixie, but he knows not why Princess Luna who is currently ruling over Equestria has chosen him for the task. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Critter-call and Hammy

Critter-call lay in the field, the trim of his mane almost blending with the grass. His pale autumn eyes store at the night his orange mane and tail swished in the whispering wind of the darkness the individual hairs stood on end ready for action at a moment's notice, each was a slightly different shade of autumn orange but it was hard to notice unless it was right in your face really, then the edging of his mane and tail was as green as grass. His coat was a peacock green except for his cutie mark obviously which depicted a pig face encased in speech marks surrounded by red exclamation marks and all this was surrounded by a circle of autumn leaves, the pig face always made him giggle slightly he was immature like that, what did this mean as a cutie mark always depicts a ponies special talent? He could talk to animals, he had to want to it wasn't at all a permanent thing but he could do it and he was proud, he was happy being strong at nature magic he had always loved being a unicorn, he loved nature even as a young colt he used to wander off to play in the bushes and jump out at passers by pretending he was some kind of vicious animal the thoughts of his child hood made him smile, but then as the peacock green stallion store at the stars he had flashes of a distant memory his mother screaming, slowly burning to death as he tries to pull her out and then the stallion winced, the memory was gone and then he noticed a noble yet beautiful somepony in front of him.

"Princess Luna wha- what are you doing here?" he stuttered and arose to his hooves before quickly bowing to her respectfully, Luna giggled and said

"arise" and the stallion quickly did so "I am here on behalf of Celestia to tell you that you must go to Ponyville and eliminate a threat a unicorn by the name of Trixie has taken control of Ponyville and is oppressing the local ponies with her magic abilities" the stallion puzzled and then questioned

"why are you and Celestia not taking care of it? What about the elements of harmony can they not help?" Luna replied with a sorrowful tone

"Celestia and all of the six elements of harmony are in Cantalot fighting against Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army and I am too busy ruling the kingdom while Celestia is a way to do anything about it I'm afraid, it really is up to you"

"b- but why me?" Critter-call protested

Luna calmly replied "I'm sorry but I have no time to explain, you must leave immediately"

Critter-call pouted, she gave him a disapproving stare and then with a puff of black smoke she was gone like the wind of the night.

For the first time in his piggy sleep hammy oinked and rolled over. Critter-call couldn't even remember how he had first met hammy it was so long ago, but he remembered it was just before his parents died. Images flashed in his mind again, his mother screaming at him to save himself and him galloping off in the night giving a quick tearful glance behind him as his mother stopped screaming, The stallion closed his eyes and shook his head violently but this time the devilish sight would not leave his mind, he kept galloping further and further into the woods he accidently bumped into a large bear he shuffled back into a tree and told the bear to "stop!" to his surprise it did as it was told and snorted then returned to his rest. The young colt puzzled over what happened but just galloped on he was in too much shock to think about it at the time, he kept going and going until he hit another object he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in a field he looked around him and puzzled all he saw was a friendly shadow the same shadow that had saved him from becoming trapped in the maze of the woods then the shadow was gone with a puff off black smoke. Just then he saw Hammy next to him sleeping happily. Whoever had saved him from the woods had saved Hammy from being turned into bacon back at the barn, the small piglet oinked merrily in his sleep clutching his ham joint in his teeth as he usually did, it was his fathers hind leg in reality he had refused to let them cook it and he had snatched it off the sideboard and run off to hide with it, it took Critter-call hours to find him again and he'd never let go of the leg since, he was quite a funny little pig, the small piglet oinked again in his sleep oblivious to all that had happened, then the vision faded.

The stallion knew he must follow Princess Luna's commands but he also knew he would be no help to the ponies of Ponyville if he was in his current state. A sleep deprived zombie was not going to help; if he was to really help he would need his rest, besides he didn't want to wake Hammy so Critter-call decided to wait till tomorrow to go help Ponyville. The stallion just lay there for a while, but then he wondered why him? Why did the Princess choose him to help Ponyville sure there were many other worthy stallions and mares that could help out of the thousands of others why him? He had never done anything particularly heroic or infamous; in fact he spent most of his days dossing around in fields not really doing anything at all. Yet again the stallion found himself staring at the night sky, he had a question for Luna about that night in the forest he wondered if it had been her he couldn't help noticing her disappearing act was very similar to the friendly shadows and he had always felt as if the moon was looking out for him. He thought for some time but he thought it best not to interrupt her she had said she was busy ruling the kingdom after all.

The stallion tried to sleep but he was having some trouble he had so many questions unanswered but no one to ask them, he suddenly felt very alone, the wind stopped and became dead the trees did not rustle Hammy did not snore there was a silence in the field and an eerie one at that, a shiver went down the stallion's spine but he quickly shrugged it off he had no time for childish fears, he really must get to sleep soon he thought, but then he thought of his mother and the screaming and the flames and it all returned to him once again, clouds began to roll in and then there was a flash of lighting and a roll of thunder then the rain started pelting down on the stallion soaking his coat , he had forgotten there was a storm scheduled he quickly grabbed Hammy with a spell and galloped into the forest, the visions still haunting him as he sped through the bushes and trees into the centre of the forest were it was thickest, he slumped to the ground setting Hammy down on a small pile of fallen leaves. Naturally the pig had slept through it all, nothing could wake that little pig. The stallion smiled at his sleeping companion and as he looked all the screaming and the fire left his mind and nothing was left but a friendly shadow and a sleeping pig, then as if the pig knew he was being thought of he oinked happily in his sleep. With Hammy everything was always relaxed and calm, or sometimes just plain funny he gave Critter-call a funny warm feeling that he hadn't felt since he was a young colt, well I guess that's the magic of friendship it makes you feel warm and fuzzy, it makes you feel loved I guess and that's how the stallion felt towards his beloved pig. The stallion hadn't really had another friend he was too busy studying nature and trying to make new spells, his main achievements included turning twigs into explosives, causing mud to burst into flames and healing plants which meant he could tear the bark off trees and use the bark as a shield and shape it into a hard object of any shape or size and still be sure that he would not damage the tree in anyway.

The rain had stopped falling, it had stopped for a while but he had only just noticed he had been so absorbed in thought that he hadn't even noticed. The stallion stood and shook himself dry, he could of groomed his fur back straight but he really couldn't be bothered his coat was always messy and his mane and tail were likewise, as free as the autumn breeze upon a hill top, his mane was long and uncontrolled, which only added to his ruggedly handsome appearance, but no so long that it became feminine in appearance, his fringe was at a length were it did not agitate him but it could still keep a shadow over his eyes on a sunny summer's day. The stallion was in no way unclean in fact he was very well bathed as he could cause it to rain as he pleased but he would only centre the rain on himself as not to annoy anypony else, though sometimes people gave him a funny look when he walked through town with a raining cloud over his head, not that he was really bothered by this at all, many ponies looked at him in a strange way as he tended to murmur to himself, not purposely of course it just kind of happened sometimes he'd grown so used to being on his own that he had developed certain traits that were seen as odd in developed societies and as for Hammy well he just found the sound of the stallion's voice soothing so didn't really kick up a fuss when Critter-call spoke to himself, the pig just tended to look at him for a while and then fall asleep or roll on his back or something, he was a very funny little pig, he looked rather silly when he was upside-down mainly because he had a large ham joint sticking out the side of his mouth and it made him look like he was going to topple to his side at any moment, Critter-call often found this quite funny and would smile at the pig, at other times when he was very deep in thought he wouldn't even notice the pig and the pig would just keep looking at him in awe as the stallion murmured to himself about magic spells and many complex things that the pig didn't understand but he found it very interesting to listen to anyway.

The stallion noticed it was getting a little chilly so he decided to make a fire he clawed up a bit of dirt with his hoof and then he lay for a second just looking at it, then he sighed and concentrated, his horn began to glow a warm orange colour and then fwoof the dirt caught alight, the stallion smirked to himself though he was unsure why he had done this many times before, maybe it was because he knew it was his spell, or maybe he just was happy to be warm, either way he was too tired to care he lay next to the fire and cuddled Hammy rather like a small Philly would cuddle her teddy-bear and as he watched the flames flicker his eyes began to wilt and crumple begging for sleep eventually his body conceded to the need for sleep and he was asleep before he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2: Lendin a hoof to Derpy

As Critter-call awoke nature was playing it's mid-morning melody as usual. The birds were tweeting, the trees rustled slightly in a gentle breeze, the wildlife darted across the forest floor and Hammy was snoring. Rays of light pierced through the gaps between the leaves of the overhead trees. Unfortunately the peacock stallion was going to have to leave this utopia in order to pursue his mission, a mission given to him by a princess at the least, there was no way he could turn it down, not even if he wanted to. Critter-call had always had respect for royalty especially Princess Luna as he felt she was highly under-appreciated, she was just as important as Celestia if not more important. Imagine a day without night, everyone would be exhausted, I mean have you ever tried sleeping in the day it's near impossible, you have the sun in your eyes and then if you try and stop the light with your pillow, but then you can't breathe properly and then you try blocking the light with your hoof, but that's just plain uncomfortable and even if you close the curtains it is still too bright because even the darkest curtains still let light through, so basically trying to sleep in the day is near impossible for everypony, so you have the night were you can sleep, the darkness stops this insanity and allows you to rest, nopony else seemed to realise this at all, this agitated Critter-call.

A gust of wind broke his trail of thought and he remembered what he needed to do. The stallion lifted Hammy, who was still sleeping, and trotted through the forest, then increasing to a canter as he felt trotting was slow and dull, he preferred to move at pace so he did not feel as if he was getting nowhere. The stallion took a quick look at Hammy who had now awoken, and was making funny little oinky noises; he smiled and then looked forward again so he wouldn't bump into anything. Critter-call darted through the twists and turns between the trees of the Everfree forest weaving his way through like it was mere child's-play; he knew the route perfectly even though he hardly used it.

The stallion's mane blew around wildly as the wind whooshed by his head, he always found speeding through the forest extremely exciting, he enhanced his pace to a gallop, speeding faster and faster through the twists and turns of the forest, he smiled at his companion, Hammy oinked happily.

At that moment the stallion stalled and crashed his hooves into the dirt and reeled back in astonishment, an adolescent dragon blocked his path encased by a circle of burning trees. The peacock pony lay down his piggy friend and angrily confronted the dragon "what are you doing here?" The dragon simply sniggered then shot a spray of fire at the stallion, the peacock pony deftly dodged the flames and began to charge the adolescent brute that then proceeded to shoot more jets of fire at the peacock pony; Critter-call dodged left and right, then just before the dragon could let out another blast of fire he smashed him to the ground, "why are you here?" Interrogated the enraged stallion putting a hoof to the dragon's chest pinning him to the ground. The dragon flailed in frustration and thrashed his spiked tail at the stallion he quickly countered by smashing it to the floor with his hind hoof, a crunch came from the tail as the bone shattered under the stallion's hoof. The dragon let out a roar of pain and shot another jet of fire at the peacock pony; the peacock pony quickly moved his head to one side, the flames narrowly missing him. The stallion angrily hoofed the dragon in retort before pushing the dragons chin forwards, forcing the dragon to put his head flat on the ground so that he could no longer attack the stallion with his fire "why are you here?" Critter-call growled angrily. The dragon whimpered and whined. "Why are you here?" The stallion repeated, "Tr-Tr-Trixie", the dragon cried, "sh-she sent me to stop you". The stallion tutted at her lack of effort, he then looked around him to see the forest still burning around him, he then summoned some clouds and extinguished the flames with a quick weather spell before healing the trees with one of his nature spells, he then remembered the dragon and put a paralysis spell on him before he galloped off again grabbing Hammy as he did so.

The rest of the journey was uninterrupted so he quickly reached his destination. As the stallion approached Ponyville he witnessed a horrific site, the town was encased by a magical force- field inside it was stormy and dark. Critter-call blasted an opening in the force-field and quickly dashed through; as the opening closed behind him he had just enough time to grab Hammy. It looked even worse from the inside, the red tint of the force-field made the sky appear red and the blockage of direct sunlight made the streets dark and gloomy. The stallion trotted through the desolate streets it was completely silent, it was not a peaceful silence it was eerie and foreboding, the silence swarmed around the stallion suffocating him and his companion, as they walked the two companions slowly edged towards each other, Critter-call tried to shrug off the eerie feeling but it clung to him like a hungry leech, draining his energy with every step he took. The empty streets teased him until he couldn't bare it anymore, he charged inside one of the houses, Hammy charged after him, he barged down the door he backed himself against the wall panting and sweating with fear, he felt like the silence was going to pounce on him at any moment. The stallion store at the door way the ominous red light seemed to creep towards him.

Just then the silence was broken by a grey Pegasus mare with golden eyes "wha you doin?" she puzzled, she looked at him confused, he noticed the mare had a lazy eye which combined with her sloppy body posture made her seem very innocent. Critter-call let out a sigh of relief and said "finally somepony here, I was beginning to think there was nopony left to save", he regained his breath, the mare looked at him puzzled for a moment and then smiled and said "my name's Derpy, Derpy Hooves" she paused, then questioned herself "or was it Ditsy-doo?" She murmured to herself, the now utterly confused Critter-call store at the peculiar pony wondering why she didn't even know her own name. His thoughts were then interrupted when she asked him "watz your name?", "er, erm Critter-call" the stallion replied eventually, after a brief pause he asked "where is everyone?" "Dependz arez youz workin forz Trixie?" She questioned, "no" the peacock pony replied with disgust, remembering how she had weakly tried to stop him, "well thenz theyz all back at HQz" she answered to his former question. Critter-call pondered on the thought for a moment then asked "why are you not back at HQ?" "cuz Iz gettinz suppliez", she answered, "youz wanna helpz?" The grey mare asked, Critter-call shrugged and said "why not".

The two ponies trotted around for a while with Hammy cantering beside them, going from house to house collecting supplies. This was the case for quite a while before proper conversation struck up again, "whaz with captain oinkiez?" the grey Pegasus asked, "he's my friend", the stallion chuckled, "I've had him since I was a young colt, and his name is Hammy not captain oinkiez", "oh" she replied merrily . When Critter-call was with Derpy it somehow made him forget where he was maybe it was the conversation distracting him or maybe it was something more, a friendship maybe, he wasn't sure yet but he thought it might be, the only other friend he'd really ever had so he was uncertain, but she made the situation more bearable so he didn't really care. Derpy watched the stallion as he thought entranced, the stallion shook his head and apologised "sorry haha I was in my own little world for a second there", "it's ok" she replied in her low yet childlike voice, the mare's lazy eye drifting slightly, it made her look slightly cute in a way. The stallion didn't really notice, he wasn't really socially adapted to know really, but to anypony else it would be seen as quite cute. The mare's blonde mane over one eye slightly as she was looking up at the peacock stallion, rather than up at him, or sideways on, or any other angle at all really, but that angle and the way she was lowered on her front legs slightly was enough to pull even the peacock ponies heart strings he smiled at her gently and said "come on we should get back to getting the supplies again", the grey mare nodded and trotted into another house.

There was a scream from inside the house; the sound of the mare's voice sprung the stallion into action.

As he burst through the door he saw Derpy was slumped on one leg a large, black bear clutching onto her wing as she tried to fly off, the beast slammed her to the ground, her wing snapped as she hit the floor. The grey mare stopped screaming, she had been rendered unconscious. The stallion thought he would try and talk the bear down with his special talent "why are you doing this?" He asked, "the blue pony hurt me", the bear cried. An angry expression came upon the stallion's face" how dare she", he thought to himself, "this must be Trixie's doing if all the other ponies are friendly", his expression intensified. The peacock stallion said "well that is no reason to hurt Derpy is it" and the stallion gave him a disapproving look "no" the bear said sullenly and let go of the grey mare's wing. The bear began to cry and the peacock pony's expression fell he comforted the bear until it had stopped crying and told it to go so that he could help Derpy.

Critter-call spent the rest of the day caring to Derpy, every so often she would flash her eyes open, but she was far too weak to remain awake, so she'd only fall back to sleep again. The stallion wrapped her wing in a sling and fed her some forest herbs he kept on him, he usually used them for helping animals in the forest but he was sure if they worked on bears of the Everfree forest that they would work on a pony so every so often he would feed her a herb or two. The stallion wanted to use a bone fixing spell he'd learnt, but it could be quite painful and he didn't want to wake the poor mare, so instead he put an enhanced recovery spell on her, as he did so his horn began glow a warm autumn orange and she made a slight moaning sound in her sleep and then returned to her normal resting state.

When Derpy finally awoke again it was late at night and the peacock stallion was standing in the doorway of the house she limped over to him "what happenedz?" the grey mare asked, "Trixie hurt that bear in some way, but I managed to talk it down from it's rage and he left" the peacock stallion explained, "oh" replied Derpy she felt slightly sorry for the bear now that she knew that. "You should get some rest Derpy" advised the peacock stallion, "Ditsy" she said, "oh make up your mind" the stallion sighed, as she had been flicking through both of them all day, "anyway get some rest" he told the grey mare "butz HQ" she protested, "tomorrow Ditsy I promise but right now you need to rest" he told her, "Derpy" she replied, "rest, now" the stallion commanded and this time she simply did as she was told and went back to sleep. The peacock stallion and Hammy also fell asleep soon after as they were both very tired.


	3. Chapter 3: The inner rebellion

When the peacock green stallion awoke there were no birds, no wind just the occasional whipping sound of Trixie's magical lightning inside the semi-sphere of the damned. Derpy was already awake and ready to go her wing was better now and she no longer had to limp thanks to the peacock stallion's enhanced recovery spell. Derpy was stood in the door way cradling Hammy in the door way, he didn't need his special talent to tell that Hammy was loving all the attention. The small pig was waving his little trotters around in the air playfully at the grey mare and making happy oinky noises as she tickled his stomach with her hoof. The peacock stallion smiled.

After a few moments the grey mare noticed the peacock pony watching her "morninz" she said "we really should goz to HQ nowz theyz will be worriedz", "ok Derpy" he sighed "we can go now if you want", the peacock coloured stallion paused for a second then asked "what is it a HQ for?", "the rebellionz ofz course, the one fightingz against Trixie's oppressive rulez all the other ponies are hidingz there tooz", "oh" Critter-call replied. The grey mare put Hammy down and asked impatiently "canz we goz now?" Critter-call nodded and followed Derpy to a large building that seemed to be the town hall. When they walked into the building it was empty, the stallion was very confused until he saw Derpy trot over to a small trap door and lift the door open with her mouth. The stallion began to notice the faint sound of music coming from beneath the floor it was some form of hoofstep he could tell as it went wub, wub, wub, woo, woo, wub, wub, wub, wub and every so often it would make a low sounding bwow noise, he actually found the music quite to his liking it was quite backgroundy, not to obnoxious that you were forced to listen but it was definitely there.

As him and the grey mare decended the staircase he could see that there were ponies everywhere of all shapes and sizes and over in the corner at the disks was a more prominent pony with an electric blue mane and sunglasses, her cutie mark depicted two linked semiquavers. Derpy trotted up to the pony and said "hiez Vinyl-scratch, can you let me and him through he's with me" the white mare smiled in relief to see that the grey mare was ok and nodded, then let them through the door next to the disks, she seemed to be acting as some kind of doorpony for the members of the inner rebellion. As the two ponies went through the door there were about five other ponies, a white Pegasus with blood red eyes, he was way too muscly it was almost suspicious considering pegasi where not supposed to be as physically able as earth ponies and his wings were way too small to possibly carry his hulking physique making them rather pointless. There was also a red earth pony with an orange mane who's cutie mark depicted an apple of some sorts, there was also a shadowy looking hooded unicorn whose cutie mark showed an ouroboros, the shady unicorn seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out where from. At the end of the room there was a spiky maned pegasi, whose cutie mark depicted a shooting star she seemed to be the leader of the rebellion and what seemed to be her second in command a slightly meeker pegasi with a long straight mane whose cutie mark depicted three butterflies, or maybe they were dragonflies it was hard to tell from this distance. It really was quite an odd band of ponies to say the least.

After Derpy Hooves had reassured everyone she was ok and a few moments of idly standing around awkwardly the spikey maned mare called for a meeting of the small band of ponies. As the carefully crafted speech was given her second in command stood by her side, but her hoofs were about a hoof behind the hoofs of her leader, as if she was trying not to draw attention to herself so that her leader would not have the spotlight stolen. Ditsy Doo/ Derpy Hooves was the closest at the front of the crowd, she looked adoringly at her leader in a respectful and friendly way as though she saw the group as a family rather than, well a group. Behind Ditsy Doo/ Derpy Hooves was a large muscular stallion that he had come to know as Big Macintosh, as Derpy had gone around to everyone and he'd overheard the names of the ponies which was actually kind of relieving, he had a brief and I mean brief convocation with the red earth-pony, that went a little like this "nice place" the peacock pony had stated and the red stallion had simply replied "eeeyup". Next to Big Macintosh was the suspicious white, overly muscled, tiny winged Pegasus and on the other side of Derpy Hooves/ Ditsy Doo was Vinlyl Scratch. The only other pony in the group was in the far corner of the room, shrouded by shadows was the shady looking unicorn, the only pony he hadn't learned the name of because Derpy Hooves/ Ditsy Doo was obviously avoiding him, as if he brought back a pained memory, even now she was as far away from him as possible while still being as close the leader pony (Cloud-chaser) as was physically possible, as far away as she ponily could be. To be blunt she didn't seem to like this guy, Critter-call wondered why and he was sure he had met this disturbing character somewhere before.

At that moment the peacock stallion realised the speech must be finished because there were eruptions of cheering and the stomping of hooves on the ground and the suspicious Pegasus yelled "yeeaaaaah!" at the top of his rather loud voice and Cloud-chaser was looking very proud of herself. Ditsy Doo/ Derpy Hooves trotted over to the peacock stallion "you have to sign this document to become an official member of the inner rebellion" she said and passed him the quill "please doz it" she added shyly. The peacock pony quickly scanned through the terms and conditions and noticed the names at the bottom he saw all the names including Ditzy's, he realised he had mistaken in his head how to spell it, it was signed Ditzy Doo with Derpy Hooves in brackets so he now knew that Ditzy Doo was her true name and Derpy Hooves was more of a nickname given to her. The peacock pony rather liked the name Derpy he thought it was cute so he would continue to use it anyway. He signed his name in the next available box, but then he noticed a name that he did not recognise, he knew it had to be the shady unicorn it was signed Blood Moon the hoofwriting was jagged and sharp and it was rather scary and made him feel rather uncomfortable rather like the stallion that signed it. The peacock pony began to think to himself "why does Derpy not like this Blood Moon?"

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Ditzy removing the clipboard from his hooves, she then trotted off happily. Critter-call wondered why the grey mare was so happy all of a sudden but then again Ditzy was a very peculiar pony so he dismissed the thought entirely.

The green stallion thought he would investigate this Blood Moon character he slowly walked up to him cautiously there was a look in the stallions eye that made him very uncomfortable, so did the sheathed blade and the throwing knives under his cloak, but nothing was more edgy than the look in his eyes under that shadowy hood. "What do you want?" The dark stallion asked, Critter-call answered with a question of his own "why doesn't Ditzy Doo like you?" He asked calmly the dark stallion sighed with a growl "it's a long story"," well I've got time" the peacock pony would have replied, if he hadn't have quickly been interrupted by the dark stallion angrily adding "and it has nothing to do with you" . The peacock stallion thought it best not to question the stallion with the blade any longer as he quite liked his flank the way it was he did not need to get it handed to him. The dark stallion seemed to be some kind of assassin from what the peacock pony could make out maybe he had killed someone close to Ditzy Doo, but without the evidence he wasn't going to start wailing accusations around at the dark stallion at the fear of his head being cut off or his brain carved out. The stallion's spine crawled at the thought of the many ways he could get sliced to pieces by the dark stallion in the corner of the room.

The rest of the day went as a normal day should, but as the green stallion got ready for bed he couldn't stop thinking about the dark stallion it clawed at the back of his mind constantly making him squirm and occasionally his thoughts would anger him if he thought about the possibility he had hurt someone close to Ditzy Doo.

At that instant he realised that he had nowhere to sleep and he was defiantly not sleeping outside tonight, too creepy outside, not to mention if Trixie was to find him she probably not be most happy and would probably attack him and he really wasn't in the mood after talking to Blood Moon.

Just then Derpy Hooves came along and said "doz ya wanna sharez ma roomz?" The startled stallion instinctively nodded. Derpy took Critter by the hoof and took him to her room so that they could rest.


	4. Chapter 4: An interupted romance

As they entered Ditzy Doo's room the stallion saw a plain sight, he presumed all the rooms were like this, grey empty walls except for a few posters for the band Hoofstorm ,mostly depicting the lead singer Lzzy Hoof, he had heard of them but he lived in a field so he had never really listened to music that much. In the centre of the room there was a plain double bed with a single bed horizontal at the end of it, it had plain white duvets that were very messy and plain white pillows that were crumpled and thrown around the bed. The single bed was untouched. The room was wide and rather large for a single mare this room was clearly designed for a family but there was no one else in Ponyville that shared this bed with her, nor anyone to take the single, he could tell there was only one pony sleeping in that double bed as the gap in the duvet were the gap had been left where a single pony had been sleeping was on the left hand side of the bed and there was no evidence to show that there had been another pony on the other side of the bed. The green stallion deducted that she was a single mare, and considering the single bed was untouched he deducted there had to be foal that was not here with the grey mare, and Derpy had been not touching it in case she were found, or came back, or something along those lines . She clearly worried for the young philly and loved it deeply.

Derpy then broke his concentration as she closed the door behind them.

A few awkward moments past before the peacock pony decided he'd picked up enough courage to ask about the young foal "what happened to the foal, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked gently trying not to upset her too much, "Dinky gotz awayz justz beforez the barrier camez downz, alongz with three other phillies Skootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple-bloom I'mz happyz thatz she isn'tz herez for allz this, butz atz the same timez I really miss herz" she replied sadly, her fringe shadowed her eyes as they withheld tears of sorrow and longing. The green stallion couldn't help but find this cute in a way and he just had to hug the grey mare. As he hugged her, the mare looked up at him and smiled at him, she sniffed and giggled; she looked him in the eye and smiled a weak smile at him. The green stallion looked her back and told her "it's gonna be ok Ditzy", she hugged him back he leaned and nuzzled her nose with his; she smiled then leant in slowly as the stallion did the same.

Just then the walls of the room were smashed down and a smirking blue unicorn stood at the wreckage of the caved in wall. "Trixie!" Ditzy gasped. "Yes of course, who else would it be you flank ass!" she growled, her horn glowed fiercely and she trapped the grey mare in a magical bubble. The grey mare slammed on the side of the bubble fiercely trying to break it. The furious green stallion arched his back aggressively and his horn began to glow a dark autumn orange and his eyes began to spark and flash a dark autumn orange his mane blew around wildly in a magical wind only created by extreme power, he swished his tail violently and gritted his teeth growling with hate. He charged up a magical blast of kinetic energy to blast his enemy to smithereens for insulting and imprisoning the grey mare. He let his blast go and just as it was about to demolish her she teleported out the way: the green stallion flumped to the floor pathetically in exhaustion. Trixie laughed at him mockingly and snarled "some saviour you are" she smiled meanly at the exhausted stallion as she mocked his efforts "you can't even save one mare, you couldn't this town, nevermind all of Equestria" she laughed at him mockingly before teleporting away.

The green stallion lay with his confidence shattered, helpless on the floor, the sound of Trixie's laughter ringing in his ears. He gritted his teeth trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use. Trixie was right there was no way he could save this town. But what did she mean when she said he couldn't save the world? Surely one pony couldn't defeat all the six elements of harmony, the four alicorn princess's Luna, Twilight (also an element of harmony), Celestia and Cadence (essentially gods in their own right), Discord (yet again, essentially a god) and all of the royal army. But then a horrific occurred to the distressed stallion, what if Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army were working together with Trixie? But still surely that was still not enough against their arsenal there had to be more to with it than that.

At that moment Cloudchaser and the rest of the inner rebellion burst through the door coming to see what the noise was about. The peacock stallion tried to tell them what happened but no sound came out and instead he fell unconscious with the exhausted last word of "Derpy" before he delved into the darkness.

When he regained consciousness he was in what appeared to be a hospital bed with Cloudchaser watching over him with a concerned look on her face. When she realised the stallion had awoken the concerned pegasus quickly asked "what happened Critter-call, where's Ditzy Doo?" her body quaked as she held back tears that escaped from her eyes as gritted teeth held back the floods, the stallion quickly replied angrily "Trixie took her, to punish me for trying to help and then she blathered about how if I couldn't even save one mare, I couldn't save this one town never mind the world". The astonished look on her face told him that she had reached a similar conclusion as he had. "y-y-you don't think she is" the astonished mare stuttered before gritting her teeth again to hold back more tears, the green stallion nodded slowly with sorrow. "How long was I out for?" the green stallion asked fearfully "three days" the mare replied almost angrily as if she was mad at him for not waking up sooner, the shocked stallion replied "we need to get back Ditzy Doo she'll be stressing out with that witch watching he at every moment, not being able to escape" the peacock stallion's voice was filled with dread and concern for what the retched witch was doing to Ditzy Doo, "we need you to get her back we have nowhere near enough power on hour own not even Blood Moon's advanced magic has been able to break through that retched force-field around that stupid castle" she replied angrily, he could understand why. Hammy who had disappeared pretty much as soon as they got here, as he'd seen a rather delicious looking buffet, was now scratching his trotters on the floor next to his masters bed and was uncharacteristically quiet he could tell something was up. There was a whip of lightning outside. "Let's go" the green stallion commanded.

The startled mare was silent for a moment in shock before replying breathlessly "h-hang on a minute, it's not quite that easy you know, you can't just work up to Trixie's castle without a plan and say hi I'm coming to take your hostage back let us through please, you need some kind of plan, a strategy" the peacock pony replied with a smirk "that is exactly my plan, a two man mission I will break down the barrier and barge in as a distraction, as Blood Moon sneaks in and Rescues Ditzy Doo, as much as I dislike the look of him and it is very apparent to me that him and Ditzy Doo have some bad blood, he is the only one with the skills necessary to pull this off". The Pegasus nodded in agreement with his plan and was just about to leave and tell Blood Moon the plan when Critter-call asked "what exactly is it between those two anyway" he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer but his curiosity got the better of him, the flustered Pegasus replied "what does it matter?" The stallion gave a sneaky smirk and answered "because I'm the only one who can bring those shields down", the clearly agitated Pegasus answered "I know full well you'll save Derpy one way or another so don't give me that act, but if you really must know they had a harsh break up and she never really got over it", "oh" the peacock pony replied "… wait what", "you heard me" the pegasus answered, she smiled in delight of his confusion and slowly walked away leaving the new information to settle in the peacock ponies mind. She giggled to herself "oh Cloud-chaser you're such a naughty mare" she whinnied.


	5. Chapter 5: An unlikely friendship

Critter-call stepped out of his hospital bed; his legs began to shake with struggle because of not using them for three days. The stallion was soon ok though, he was used to making a run for it, when his body wasn't ready to, a few things you're undoubtedly going to have to learn to do when you've lived in a field for twenty-three years.

"You requested me?" came the blood chilling voice of the dark unicorn, Blood Moon from the door way. The peacock stallion nodded

"Yes I need your skill set for this, Blood Moon" replied the stallion. He honestly tried to make it sound like he wanted to do this, but he had obviously failed as the dark stallion gave him a look, signifying he knew that the stallion didn't really want him around. The wise unicorn fully understood why he was edgy; he was used to it by now. But there was something else a hint of jealousy, 'it couldn't be' the unicorn thought to himself, then realised why,

"Oh, you heard that I dated Ditzy then?" he questioned. The stallion nodded,

"There's no need to worry", the stallion assured, "I am currently with a very different mare", the stallion paused, then questioned "did you ever thank your saviour". The peacock pony puzzled, the dark stallion smiled "you don't know do you, oh well I'm sure she will not mind if I tell you"

"Who?" The green stallion begged, "I need to know". It was clear that this was important to the stallion.

"Princess Luna" the dark unicorn smiled. He could tell he had confirmed the green stallion's suspicion, by the triumphant look on his face.

The green stallion thought to himself 'I hoofing knew it' with a triumphant smile on his face, which he quickly dropped as he noticed the dark stallion had noticed.

"We better get going" the stallion said. The shady unicorn nodded and began to lead the way.

As he led the way through the twists and turns of the underground living space the dark stallion studied the green pony. He was refusing to follow behind; he had to walk next to him, showing that he thought himself higher than him, or him lower than him, he got that a lot he was used to it, his line of work was generally looked down upon. He had literally begged to know the truth of who exactly his saviour was, he clearly was very grateful and had begun to see them as a parental figure. The dark stallion thought that was rather sweet. The begging to know also meant he had questions for his saviour, Blood Moon knew the answers but he did not think Luna would approve if he told the stallion too much, she had mentioned wanting to talk about it to the stallion at some point.

As he followed the dark stallion through the twists and turns of the underground living space the green stallion was lost in thought and left most of the movement areas to his subconscious, he had so many questions and he was frustrated that he couldn't get answers because Luna was too busy to answer them. He knew he would have to wait though, but it was killing him inside. The friendly shadow was like his mother protecting him from the darkness, well sort of anyway, he knew his real mother was dead, he had seen his real mother burn to death in front of his eyes, which was very traumatic for a young colt. Maybe he had used the friendly shadow as a way to feel like he had a family; to help him get over it in a way.

The flames and the fire and the screaming returned to the stallion's mind, he winced and shook his head shaking the thought out of his head. The Dark stallion noticed and felt pity for the green stallion 'it must take a lot of will power and stubbornness to deal with that; like he is' he thought to himself. He noticed the stallion was holding back tears in his watery eyes, he could tell he was holding it back so nopony would see him cry. The dark stallion saw a storage cabinet up ahead and threw the green stallion into it.

"Nopony can see if you cry in here Critter" the empathetic stallion said.

The green stallion gave a defensive stance in retort, but then decided he didn't care anymore and slumped his head, his hair shadowing his eyes and let the tears roll out, but he still gritted teeth frustrated, as he still didn't really like crying or showing his emotions at all really.

"It ok Critter" The dark stallion assured

"It's not Blood Moon, why am I not over this yet it happened twenty years ago now?" The green stallion replied

"Some things we just don't get over Critter-call, we're not supposed to get over them, like this it would be unpony to not still be upset over this Critter-call" the dark stallion assured. The tone of voice kind of reminded Critter-call of his dad which did not help the situation at all, but he sniffed and wiped away his tears and said

"Let's go Blood Moon, we got a certain grey mare to save remember?" Blood Moon nodded and they left the storage room. They got a few odd looks from some of the more dirty minded of the ponies and Blood Moon shook his head and face hoofed. The green stallion didn't really notice he was too busy looking at the floor, his hooves scraped along the floor as he slowly walked behind Blood Moon.

Blood Moon smiled to Critter-call and began to gallop and weave through the corridors. The green stallion smiled back and began to chase the dark stallion through the corridors weaving through ponies and darting round corners, this actually made the journey outside a lot faster, which the green stallion began to regret as they stepped outside back into the eerie silence of the upper streets. The red sky bore into his mind.

Blood Moon distracted him though by darting off again toward the castle, meaning he had to chase him again.

They reached the front of the secondary force field protecting the castle; Critter-call knew what to do all he had to do was be a massive distraction, so Blood Moon could sneak in and save Ditzy, sounds simple enough, but he knew he would have to be conservative with his energy, he would be weak from bursting open the force-field.

"You like her don't you?" Blood Moon said breaking his trail of thought,

"Who?" He asked surprised, as the dark stallion hadn't spoken for a while,

"Ditzy Doo you like her don't you? In that way I mean" he replied. The green stallion nodded shyly, a hint of pink in his cheeks, "take care of her Critter, she's a little fragile when it comes to relationships" the Stallion commanded/ suggested, it was hard to tell in his low voice which it was exactly, but either way it didn't matter so Critter nodded in agreement. The dark stallion smiled at him.

The green stallion was a little confused, he started to wonder why they had broken up, Blood Moon was actually a pretty nice guy when you got to know him, but he thought it best not to ask; besides he had no time period, so it could be a risky area if it were too soon. The red force-field stood before him, he was about to smash it when he realised that the dark unicorn was rapping himself in shadow and was slowly disappearing to the pony eye, it seemed to be some kind of highly advanced magic, his horn began to glow an eerie grey that almost looked blood stained under the red tint of the sky.

"What kind of magic is that?" The curious stallion asked,

"Umbra linguam" he replied "I'll explain it to you at some point", (yet to my knowledge, he still hasn't bloody explained to him, or me, which is annoying cus I wanna fucking know how he does that shit, *clears throat*, anyway back to the story)

"Oh, ok" the green stallion responded, wishing he had the time to learn about it then. "Well I guess I better blow up this force-field then" he said, stating the obvious,

"Eeeyup" the, now completely invisible, stallion replied mimicking Big Mac's catchphrase,

"Sure you know what you're doing Blood Moon?" he asked, 'Bitch please' the dark stallion thought to himself',

"I been doing this for longer than Celestia's been alive, trust me I I know what I'm doing".

Then he realised why he'd asked, he was really nervous, he was shaking, it was more of a question to himself than the assassin next to him, he was really worried about Ditzy Doo and he didn't want to mess this up. He was scared for the mare, it was very clear he really did love her.' It is probably due to his loneliness' the dark stallion concluded, this made him feel guilty for his previous comment even if it was only in his head.

"Let's blow the bloody doors off" The green stallion commanded his horn began to glow a fierce autumn orange about to blast the force-field. They arched their backs in unison getting ready to storm the castle.

The unicorn charged and powered his magical attack, getting ready to unleash it.


	6. Chapter 6: Closure

The green stallion let go his mighty attack into the force-field and it hit the red dome with a smashing noise.

As the force-field shattered and rained down like flakes of red snow they began to charge into the castle. They split a little way in and Critter-call headed for the throne room and Blood Moon left to save Derpy in the dungeons.

Critter-call reached the throne room to find an exhausted Trixie on the floor and in her place a red alicorn with hair as black as his heart and eyes soaked with blood, the scarlet eyes gleamed at him as the alicorn gave him a crooked smile with gleaming white fangs. The green stallion reeled back in supprise and a hint of confusion (he was like whaaaaa? In my words but that doesn't sound very professional does it, so yeh on we go).

"welcome!" the stallion bellowed, "now prepare to die" he snarled villainously. The green stallion soon figured out what had happened, it had been this stallion that had been controlling Trixie to do this (well duh she's an annoyed circus act not an evil mastermind come on Critter wake up,*cough* anyway). The green stallion became consumed with rage and he began to glow a fierce autumn orange and his eyes became white and even The snoring Trixie stirred in her sleep with the tremendous power emanating from the stallion, he scraped his hooves on the floor and he screamed in anger, the immense amount of energy began to grow and Critter ripped off the roof of the castle and wrenched the nearby trees inside and launched them at the red alicorn, who retorted by flying through them his wings split the trees , Critter-call used a powerful nature spell that caused all of the trees to explode like grenades this caused the alicorn to be blasted to the floor. The alicorn whimpered

"what, what is this".

The angry, green stallion wrenched the shredded bark of the trees out of the air and created a spherical ball shape around the alicorn, before kicking it into the air, then teleporting behind it and kicking it in another direction; this was repeated many times before Critter-call got bored and kicked the sphere to the floor where the sphere smashed to pieces and cracked the stone of the floor.

The alicorn smiled, unharmed except for a bleeding scratch under his eye and a few singed feathers on his wings from the explosion. This enraged the peacock stallion even more and he began to drop from the air and summersault before kicking the alicorn in the face and it made a small crunch, as the alicorn defended himself with a force-field that then shattered under the angry green stallions hoof, before he did a back flip, landed on the floor in front of the alicorn and snarled angrily. The alicorn laughed then snarled before charging at the enraged green stallion and punting him in the stomach with his hind hooves, the stallion was winded for a second and the alicorn took his chance and began to rapidly pound the stallion in the face with his front hooves, the hoofs blured as they smacked into the face of the stallion.

The angry stallion stood and took the blows for a second before grabbing his hoof and ripping his front right leg off: the alicorn snarled and his horn glowed a bloody red and a new arm spouted in its place and hoofed the startled peacock pony in the face, before he drop kicked the alicorn and teleported behind him, there was a thud as he hit the angry stallion's chest, the alicorn whimpered as the angry, green stallion quickly put him in a sleeper hold.

The alicorn struggled before head butting the angry, green stallion, nothing happened except for a severe headache for the alicorn, the angry, green unicorn threw him to the floor before punting him and teleporting behind him and punting him using him as a rather alicorn shaped football just as he had done earlier there were sounds of bones breaking and regenerating, the alicorn began to teleport and smash the unicorn too and quite quickly the bodies became tired and beaten but would only regenerate and become even more enraged.

There was an ineffectual smash there and an ineffectual smash here but other than looking really cool it didn't really do anything at all so the angry stallion held the magic users horn and broke it off with a snap, before kicking him to the ground and yanking him back into a sleeper hold.

The angry unicorn began to charge a magical blast and growled "this is the home of my power, welcome", he threw the alicorn to the floor, "now prepare to die" he let go his magical attack and it smashed in to the alicorn who tried to force it off of him, with no succeed, as the green stallion magically pushed the blast forward and it consumed the alicorn, who then disintegrated into nothing but a bloody stain on the floor.

The peacock pony then took a deep breath and let the anger go and his power dropped, along with his hair and his eyes returned to normal. Critter-call turned around to see a horrified Derpy and even Blood Moon looked a little taken back by the power he had just seen, not in a more powerful than him sense but a bloody hell I wasn't expecting that from you kind of way.

(if you're wondering who I am by the way I'm Calligallop Charms, Hexx Charms little brother Hexx Charms is the red alicorn by the way I should probably mention that. I am also not here at that moment in time bcause I'm fighting in the war at Canterlot and having a relationship with Fluttershy.

Ok that sounds really confusing but basically everyone in the family is dead and I was supposed to guard Hexx but I fell asleep for a century and he woke up. And a tale for another time maybe is the story of how Critter and I became best friends; long story that one.

But I just thought since I've been narrating this bloody story I should get some fuckin credit *cough, cough* I mean you should get to know me a little better.

I have a foggy grey coat with a black and red mane, the beginning of my first name comes from the Latin word Calligo and I love myself way too fucking much, but not nearly as much as I love Fluttershy, we have a baby coming by the way, congratulations me woop woop, I can control hallucinogenic fog and I'll shut up now and do the ending oh and I'm also an alicorn and so is Critter now, anyway ending time now.)

Critter-call looked sympathetically at Derpy and then a shodow appeared from the darkness it was Luna she said nothing but her horn glowed and then shot a beam at Critter-call that gave him wings.

He had become an alicorn.

He was so happy with this he didn't stay around to find out why, he simply grabbed Derpy and flew off happily into the autumn's setting sun at an extreme pace before he broke the sound barrier and part of the colour spectrum which just so happened to be autumn orange.

It wasn't a sonic rainboom it couldn't be but I t needed a name so he decided to call it an autum flash.

Meanwhile at the castle the confused assassin asked Luna "what was that for?" he asked.

"he mastered both the magic of nature and the magic of a hero he also released Chyrasalis from Hexx's spell so now she is retreating, so basically he just single hoofdidly saved all of Equestria, I think that deserves something" she replied. The Shadowy Stallion nodded before hugging her like a child , until the sun disappears and dark takes over.


End file.
